What Would Happen if Draco Malfoy Wasn't a Slytherin
by Supcakes
Summary: Draco's Life as a Gryffindor, He's friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but what happens when Voldemort does come back and his family is devastated when he fights for Harry. Hermione and Draco find more than just friendship, but things happen too fast durring a WAR. Draco/ Hermione & Hermione/ Harry stuff going on in this book, but no Ronald... He's got his own problems!
1. Prologue

**Draco's POV- First Year**

I am really nervous about the sorting hat, mum and dad say I'll do just fine. That I'll get into Slytherin, just like my whole family.

I don't think I will though. I'll be a disappointment to my family. I've disappointed them many times before.

Sneaking through The Manor, freeing the people being held in the dungeons.

They were my friends, why did my father lock them up.

I saw him cast spells on them, with green beams flying out of his want, killing them.

I never could leave the Manor, it was guarded well and if I escaped, I would be beat.

So I'd just sit there, next to the dungeons and talking to the wizards and things kept in there.

My favorite creature to talk to was Dobby, a house elf. He was always walking around the house, avoiding my father's glance.

I would do anything to keep him from getting hurt, he was my only friend.

My point is, I'm not a ruthless Wizard who runs around cursing people.

I am pretty young any way.

I stand awkwardly next to Pansy Parkinson looking at all of the people I knew were getting into Slytherin.

I see a boy with brown hair and a look of sheer terror.

I walk over to him. "Hello, I'm Draco. Who are you?" I knew who he was, but it would be rude to say, '_Oh hello, I know you, Harry Potter, you _

_defeated the person my parents work for...will you be my friend?"_

I am not doing that! No way! "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he replied.

"Oh, you're the one...that..." I say, stuttering, I didn't want to impose, but I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, I defeated You Know Who, as a child." he said uncertainly.

"That's cool, my parents worked for him...but...I don't..." I say, unsure of what I was saying.

He smiles, "This is my friend Ron Wesley," Harry says pointing at a small ginger boy.

I knew who he was, but I need to make friends, so I will take chances. "Hi Ron...My dad hates you...but...I don't know you..." Gosh, how

awkward am I? Did I really say that? I will never have friends, "Yeah, my dad hates you too!" Ron says smirking. I nod and turn to the

teacher talking about sorting hats. Fun stuff... I'm SO nervous.

"Stephanie Wilson!" Professor McGonagall says while putting the girl on a stool. Suddenly she places a hat on her head and the hat talks.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat says and the next name is called. "Draco, Malfoy." I hear my name and walk up nervously glancing at my friends in

Gryffindor. "Gryffindor!" the hat says suddenly and I'm shocked, thats it...I'm officially getting kicked out of my house.

I sit next to Harry and then this girl with large hair and a smirk across her face.

"I'm Hermione Granger, My parents are Dentists and I'm so excited for the classes, I can't wait to start studying." she says smiling happily at me.

I smile back, this girl is starting to really freak me out, but maybe she's just pumped on adrenaline.

She can't be seriously excited for classes. I'm here for adventure.

I look at the table, which was empty five seconds before. Now full of food.

"Wow!" I say, my mouth half full. "This is amazing." Hermione smiles and shoves a pie in my face. I smile and smash one in her face too.

Then we both wipe our faces and start having a laugh attack. Thats what sugar does to 11 year old kids...

I can just tell this year will be fun.

**CHRISTMAS**

I'm not going home for christmas, my parents would kill me.

I just can't, so I'm staying with Harry and Ron to look up Nicolas Flammel.

All four of us have gotten extremely close, Hermione is going to see her parents.

Muggle borns aren't as bad as my parents say.

I've actually gotten most close with Hermione.

Studying with her and helping her research things, make potions etc.

I don't know why my parents are so mean, so...evil, but all I know is that Ron sent an Owl to his parents explaining my situation and

they're letting me and Harry stay there for the summer since we both have no where to go.

I thought it was sweet considering how much they hate me and my family.

Maybe they think I'm different, After all, I am the only Malfoy in history to ever get into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

Of course they let Harry go because he's Harry Potter...

I have a bad feeling about Nicolas Flammel, I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere in my house.

Then I remember, and run to Harry.

"Harry, I know who Nicholas Flammel is!" I say, shaking him awake.

He jumps out of bed and grabs his cloak of invisibility.

I run to the library and grab a book I remember seeing so vividly on my bedside table, my dad wanting me to read it.

I show him, and he gasps. "Where did that come from?" he says flipping the book over like it was burning his hands.

I took it from him, "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"No, the book burnt me." he says ringing his hands out.

"They're a hidden part of the library, only death eaters know where it is, Dumbledoor himself hasn't seen this, but I have, because of my

parents. Its quite helpful when you need dark magic help!" Harry smiles and I flip through the pages until I find the page.

"The Sorcerer's Stone, owned by Nicholas Flammel, contains a syrum that can make the drinker, Immortal."

Harry's eyes get wide. "Thats what Snape's after?" I shake my head, "No, Snape isn't bad, trust me, he acts like it, but I can see right through

his little act. He's trying to protect you!" Harry again looks surprised.

"What, Hermione is rubbing off on me..." I say turning a light shade of red, he's looking at me like I'm some goblin or something.

I just shrug and put the book back on the shelf, and walking out of the library with Harry following me.

We'll be able to do anything with all of our abilities, I just know it.

**After Harry Gets The Stone**

I knew we could do it, I feel like in a few years we could even kill Voldemort if we were old enough a few years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2- 6 Years Later**

**Hermione's POV**

****I've been dating Ron Wesley for about a year now, and he's amazing, but doesn't pay much attention to me.

He basically calls me his girl, then goes off with Harry and Draco stays back with me.

I don't mind Draco's company, He's probably my best friend, but when it comes down to it, I just want a day with my boyfriend.

Just one day mind you. But no, he's always off, helping Harry '_Save the world' _While I am here, bein_g 'the Brains'_

__Yeah, right, I'm totally helping with something. I feel completely helpless.

I look at Draco, draped over his book. He looks up at me with his soft grey eyes and smiles.

I smile back, but it doesn't reach my eyes, I am not happy right now.

I feel terrible, and it seems to show to Draco as he pulls me close and hugs me. I really needed that, because I start crying.

At first Draco freaks out then he feels more comfortable and rubs my back softly.

Draco always knows how to make me feel better, that's what best friends are for...right?

I give him a big hug and he smiles. "What's wrong...It's Ron isn't it?" he says as I nod quickly.

He nods too, "He can be kind of... insensitive sometimes, but you have to realize he doesn't understand girls very well."

I snort and Draco as an air of seriousness about him that it makes me stop and do a double take.

"What?" I say awkwardly sitting back. "I was serious, he is insensitive sometimes..." I nod and stand up, "Well, I'm off to bed, midterms are in a

month and I have time..." "Good night!" he says waving good bye, I smile as I walk away, he's so sweet.

I just wish Ron actually cared about me. I don't think he actually likes me, I think he likes the way we're labeled.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but I need to talk to Harry about it, He'll know what to do.

He usually does, plus he's Ron's best mate. He'll know what Ron thinks. Plus I don't want to be called '_The girl who depends on her boyfriend'_

It makes me sad. I hate being called '_Ron's Girlfriend' _ Thats what people call me.

It's sickening! I need to talk to him about it!

I will, in the morning.

**Draco's POV**

****I've never seen her cry, she's normally so strong and I absolutely hate that Ron does that to her.

He makes her cry and doesn't realize it! That bloody idiot doesn't realize that the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting here crying in my

arms her curly brown hair cascading over her back and her tears staining my shirt, it made me want to go up to Ron and set him straight.

I will kill him if he continues to hurt her in this way, I can see it in her eyes. Now that Voldemort is back, she shouldn't be anywhere

alone and he doesn't care if he just leaves her alone. It's dangerous, I don't think he deserves her.

It was in that moment when I realized that I do have feelings for her. Overwhelmingly strong, sickening feelings of lust towards my best friend.

It feels wrongly right, if you know what I mean. So I discovered that I needed more than anything, to talk to Ron.

I pull out Harry's map of Hogwarts, searching for Ron's name. Resulting in the most angry feeling I've ever had in my entire life.

I follow the map, watching Ron's name and foot prints disappearing into Pansy Parkinson's room. I left a note for Hermione telling her to use a

spell, more of a tracker spell, to show her where I am and Ron. I don't want her hurt. So I'm hoping she sees it.

I keep walking and finally I get to the room, and I see Ron. Ron and Pansy... well, lets just say it wasn't PG.

Then I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see a distraught and broken looking Hermione Granger.

"Hermione." I warn and she just pushes past me. She walks up to Ron slaps him across the face, yells, we're through then grabs my hand

and runs out. "Are you okay?" I ask her, she shakes her head no. I pull her close to me, "I'm so sorry, Ron's a Dick! He dosen't deserve

you!" Hermione looks at me with her big brown eyes and my heart melts. I kiss her forehead. "I think you need a rest." I pull her into my room

and sit her down on my bed. "You can sleep here, I'll sleep in the common room..." She smiles, "Just...stay..." she says, her voice weak and in

my eyes, beautiful. I take off my robe and shirt, then pants so I'm left in my boxers. She looks me up and down, I can feel her eyes on my

chest, now I feel a bit self conscious. She smiles again and instantly I feel better. I slide into bed. "Wait do you need anything to wear?" I ask

her, she bites her lip, I can tell she's conflicted. "Can I borrow a shirt?" she asks shyly, I hand her over a shirt. She takes off her robe.

I hang it over a chair then when I turn back she's not wearing a shirt. I have to bite my lip as she takes off her pants.

Her curvy body is mostly shown to me as she pulls on my shirt. It loosely fits over her body. She slides in bed next to me. Her small figure

cuddling up to me. I drape my arm around her and pull her closer as her sent fills me up, like a nice butter beer.

She sighs and turns around so her eyes are looking right into mine. "Hey." I say smiling. She looks at me for a little while longer then starts

to move closer. Her legs wrap around me and she kisses me passionately on the lips. I feel lost in her. She moves her mouth in mine.

Then she pulls away and cuddles up again, then falls fast asleep next to me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3- Hermione POV**

****I stretch out on my bed, yawning. Awakening from the best sleep I've had in a long time.

I roll over, but on top of something...then it occurs to me, to open my eyes...

I look at what I rolled on top of. "OH MY GOSH!" I scream and jump out of bed.

Draco Malfoy, is laying in my bed... Or I...was in his...

What?

I poke him and he sits up, really quickly.

The events of last night come back to me. I was sitting on my bed, then I saw a note.

So I followed the instructions and saw what was going on.

I followed the tracker, found Ron, slapped him upside the face and Draco took me here.

"Sorry..." I say nervously. Draco smiles at me. "You look beautiful..." He says groggily.

"Wait...WHAT?" I say, nervously looking into his soft blue eyes.

His blonde hair shining from the sun's reflection on his hair.

His hair is messed up, _Sex Hair! _I think to myself.

Then I quickly dismiss the thought of...well yeah...

His lips, as perfectly pink as ever and his body...well..

Lets just say, he isn't wearing anything except boxers.

And he's got the body of a Quidditch player.

My eyes scan his perfectly toned stomach and he smirks.

"You done?" he says walking over to me. I blush and look at the floor.

"I was kidding..." he says and lightly stroaks my cheek. Resulting in me bringing up my head.

As I look foreword, I realize just how close he is to me right now.

Lets just say, if I stuck my tongue out it would hit him in the nose.

I smile and he moves closer... if thats possible.

I can't stand the wait... so I close the gap our lips meeting in the middle.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss. But that changed quickly as he deepened the kiss.

It became more like if we didn't kiss, we'd die. Our lives depended on each other.

His tongue begging for entrance, which I granted. He pushed me onto the bed and leaned over me.

I scoot back to the bed frame and he continues to kiss me until we hear.

"Thats right Hermione! Get some!" I sit up to see Harry in the door, looking rather distraught.

His voice was full of sarcasm and anger.

Where did that come from...

Then I look at our positions, then what we're wearing.

"Shit..." I say biting my lip.

"Harry...I...well..." Then I realized again, Harry thought Ron and I were still dating.

"Harry... its...not..." I tried but Harry practically shunned us.

"What happened to the bro code Malfoy?" No one calls Draco by his last name...

"What? Do you even know what RON was DOING yesterday while Hermione was balling her eyes out?!" he shouted, putting extra accents on

Ron and Doing. "No..." Harry said dumbly.. "Well, he sure wasn't doing Hermione thats for sure..." Draco says slinging an arm around me.

Harry finally got it. "He cheated on you?" Harry says scratching his head. "Why?"

"WELL, DON'T BLOODY ASK ME!" I wail. This is not going well.

Then I realize...Harry isn't really wearing a shirt either... and well...HOT.

I am basically eye fucking Harry right now...what the hell is wrong with my hormones... ahhh

"Hermione..." Harry smirks. I bite my lip and pretend I don't know both boys see me totally checking Harry out...

"Hehe...urm heyyy" I say awkwardly still looking at Harry's abs.

"Hermione, if you're done eye raping Harry..." I give Draco a look that could kill and he just chuckles...

Chuckles, I groan and fall over on the bed.

"Harry...mate, you've turned her on by just not wearing a shirt."

I give them both the finger...okay so I'm not a morning person...kill me.

"Did you lot know we're starting a new tradition at Hogwarts and having an anual ball..." Harry says.

"What?" I say sitting up. "Yeah..." Harry says. "Fuck, I will be the only one without a date!" I say shoving my head into a pillow.

"I'll take you Hermon!" Harry says smiling, "I will cut you!" I say, no one calls me Hermon.

"But I'll go with you! Draco...good luck finding a date. Your sexy ness will drive the babes away!" I say going to my room.

I change into my school robes. "When is this Ball anyway?" I ask Ginny when she walks in. "Tomorrow..." Ginny says giggling. "and who are you

going with Ginny?" I know she has a date! "Draco!" Kay...I wasn't expecting that...

"I'm going with Harry..." I say smiling at the thought of us dancing...wait... WHAT... when did I think about Harry that way...

Gosh my life is confusing...

"Do you like him?" she asks, I slightly nod, "but Draco too..." she nods, "I like them both too.." I smile.

"Well...okay then..." i say awkwardly walking to class...weird day.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know they knew Luna already...But things are different because Draco is not a Slytherin.**

**Hermione's POV**

Well, obviously, Draco has moved on...so I'm just going with Harry. I should have known Draco was only letting me stay there to comfort me,

after all, my boyfriend did cheat on me. Okay now I'm starting to sound like a Slytherin, but I want revenge! Not just revenge, I want to see

Ron boiling in anger. I smile at that thought. **Revenge! **Something I should have learned about earlier.

I know I only have guy friends and Ginny, but I really really want to make some other friends. I see a young curious looking girl with curly

blonde hair and I go to talk to her. "Hello, I'm Luna!" the girl says, obviously excited that someone is talking to her. She seems like quite a nice

girl yet she has no friends.

"I'm Hermione I'm in Gryffindor." I say proudly, Luna smiles, "I'm in Ravenclaw." she says shyly. I would have put her in Hufflepuff. "That's

cool..." I say smiling. "Who are you going to the dance with?" I ask smiling as her face lights up with happiness. "I'm going with Neville

Longbottom!" she says happily. I smirk, I didn't know Neville was going...

"Oh! Wow, thats cool..." I say smiling, "Neville is a good friend of mine!" she smiles again and looks off into the distance. "Who are you going

with?" she asks in a far off voice. "Harry..." I say quietly, trying not to be heard. She directs her attention towards me, "Harry Potter?" she asks

in her peculiar accent. I nod, "Well, thats nice. What class are you headed to?" "I'm going to Potions." I say, becoming more interested in this

odd girl.

"Thats nice, I'm headed to Transfigurations, nice talk. Really." she says then she walks in the opposite direction than me.

"Why were you talking to Loony Lovegood?" a voice whispers in my ear. I turn in shock and colide with the one and only Harry Potter. "Hello..." I

say smirking at him. We stop walking, so we're both standing in the middle of a busy hall way. Harry gets closer and closer, "Um...I think we

should go to potions...it seems like Snape's in a bad mood today..." I say putting my finger up to his lips which were getting dangerously close to

my own.

Harry sighs and grabs my hand before I can pull myself completely away from him. I smile as we walk down the hallway hand in hand. I don't

want to be called the girl who is completely dependent of some guy, but it does feel good. Having someone hold your hand. He pulls me into

Snape's class room. We sit before he notices we were late and I give out a sharp breath. "That was close!" I whisper into Harry's ear.

Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, Public displays of affection are not tolerated in our school. Harry and I both blush and separate ourselves. "Sorry..."

We both say quietly returning to our work.

Once class is over, Harry and I have a free period then lunch. So we decide to go and get a Butterbeer. Harry opens the door of the Three

Broomsticks. We walk into a busy pub and sit down at a free table. "Harry...Have you noticed anything odd about Draco?" I ask looking at Draco

who is sitting with some Slytherin students and chatting. "He's been...acting weird." I say nodding in his direction. Harry looks over at him

then looks over at me, eyes wide.

"Hermione, why is he sitting with Slytherin's?" I just stare at him, "I guess he feels like they're more like family than us." I say holding back

tears. Draco was a nice boy, no one gave him enough credit. They called him '_Blood Traitor'_ and things much much worse. No one should

have to endure that, over nothing, but good choice and a pure heart.

I look at him, he makes eye contact with me, then smirks and whispers something to a girl next to him. She cackles and Draco looks back at

me and rolls his eyes then I turn away. I sigh, "Um... two Butterbeer's please." I say to the witch waiting next to us. She smiles and walks

away writing something on a note pad.

"Harry..." I say quietly. Harry turns to look at me, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "What if something is happening with Draco... what if his

father is doing something to him?" Harry just smiles, "Calm down 'Mione, you're stressing again, This is all Draco's choice, maybe he doesn't

want to hang out with us anymore. He's allowed to make friends yes?" I nod and accept the Butterbeer the woman brings. She smiles and I

just sip it happily.

"'Mione. You've got a little..." I look down seeing that he ment there is a bit of Butterbeer on the top of my lip. I move to wipe my lip, but

Harry gets a napkin and dabs my lip. His eyes never leaving mine. He doesn't move his hand from my mouth then he slowly leans foreword.

"Harry mate!" I sit back quickly fixing my robes and look up to see none other than Luna Lovegood and a battered up Ronald Weasley.

"Merlin...Ron... did you get run over by a train?" I say hearing a chuckling Harry. We still haven't goten over that...whole cheating issue.

"No..actually Draco beat me up...for no apparent reason, bloody hell he has a mad uppercut." I roll my eyes, "Amazing." I say sarcastically.

"Woah... Hermione Granger using sarcasm, I never thought I'd see the day." Draco says smirking as he and his new found Slytherin

buddies walk closer.

"What do you want Draco...I'm not in the mood, but why are you suddenly acting so rude?" I ask sipping on my drink.

"Well, you'd love to know wouldn't you Granger." I look at him. "Did you just call me **Granger**" I ask standing up with my finger poking him in

the chest. Draco smirks, "Well, yes I did **Granger, **Got a problem...I have to think that you like it when I call you that."

I give him a glare, "Why?" I say in a small voice, so only he could hear it.

"Well, I could say it turns you on...Others would say, it makes you feel desirable." I look at him, My ex-best friend now.

Why was he suddenly being such a prick. If I had known he would be this way, I wouldn't have trusted him with all of my secrets.

He knows more than Ron or Harry ever would. It's sickening, that now, after all we've been through. He decides to call me by my last name.

As if my first name is dirty or unusable. Then he goes and says that I get turned on by my last name. That's the last straw.

I put my hand on his cheek as if I was going to kiss him, then when he is distracted I raise my leg and knee him right in the manhood.

He groans loudly and falls to the floor. Harry grabs my hand and quickly runs out of the building. I get pulled after him. He quickly does a spell

and his broom comes flying quickly towards us.

"Harry...you know how much I fucking hate to fly." he smiles, "Don't swear. It's a bad look on you." I smile and then become nervous

again because Harry's already mounted the broom and is pulling me on. I go on hesitantly, but hold onto Harry tightly.

He coughs and I let go. "Don't let go, I just had a tickle. Actually, hold on again, I liked it when you held onto me. "

I giggle and hold back onto him. "Fine, just go." My grip tightens when he pushes off the ground. My breathing hitches and I start shaking.

"'Mione, You're fine. Breathe, its okay." I open my eyes to see us flying over a lake.

"Were are we going?" I ask him in a shaky voice. "You'll see..." he says chuckling. I breathe in and tighten my legs around him and hold on

tighter. Harry leans foreword on his broom, and we go down towards the lake. He smiles and we land on a secluded little island far out from the

castle. "Harry, this is amazing, how did you find it?" Harry grins, "Fred and George." he says plainly then sits down and slides off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" I ask him watching him walk into the water. "I'm going into the water." he says smiling and rolling his pants up.

"Okay?" I say giggling and I slide off my shoes and join him. "Its so beautiful here..." I say smiling. Harry smiles and puts his arm around me.

"No one's ever been here before." he says smirking, "Just Fred and George." I nod and walk back to the shoes sliding them on.

It's sweet that he'd go through asking Fred and George how to get here just to take me. Its sweet that he'd take me here. I sit down and put

my head on the sand. "Harry it's time to go back..." I say smiling. He frowns then lays next to me. "I don't want to though!" He whines

kissing me softly on the lips. I smile at his touch, its soft, and I melt into it then pull back. "Really, we have to go..." I say as he comes back.

"Harry, we have to go back for lunch..." I say groaning as he kisses up my neck. "I don't want to leave Hermione..." He says nipping at my

neck. I smile, "Okay, we'll stay." I say kissing him back. "But you owe me." he chuckles. "Why do I own you?" he says smirking.

"Because I'm missing lunch." I say plainly, sitting on his lap and laying soft butterfly kisses down his neck. "But maybe, I'm not hungry

after all." I say giggling as he returns the kiss.

**A/N: OOOH CLIFF HANGER!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Wake the fuck up, Hermione Jean Granger, you are going to get you're lazy ass up and come get ready for the ball...we have to go dress shopping and everything...It's 8 in the morning I will hex you into oblivion get **up**!" Ginny says while jumping on the bed.

"Alright I'm **UP!" **I say groaning and flopping out of bed. "Let me shower first." I say running into the bathroom, taking a quick shower then sliding on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Okay, lets go!" I say pulling Ginny out the door and we both Apparate to Hogsmeade. "Okay, dresses." I say walking over to a nice dress shop.

"Is this place good?" I say as she walks in. She nods.

"Okay I'll pick out a bunch for you and you pick for me, what size are you?" she asks me. "I think I'm a two, last time I checked." she nods, "I'm a zero…" she says looking at the floor. "Wow…" I say smiling. "Ginny, you're like...model sized." I say smirking at her flushed cheeks. "Okay go!" I say and Ginny runs off.

"Ginny I've got your things. You go first." I say sitting on the couch in the waiting room. She goes in with the dresses. I got her some things that show off her small figure. The first dress she comes out in is a black dress that had long flowing sleeves she looks at me then shakes her head and reenters the dressing room. "Sorry…" I say suppressing a giggle, bad judgement on my part.

The next dress she comes out in is a blue dress that hugs her in the right places, but it's a bit short for a ball. "This is a bit pornographic…" she says showing me the dress she was wearing. It went farther up than mid thigh and the neck went way too low.

"Sorry again…" I say shaking my head at my judgement. The next few weren't so bad. They were slightly...off. The last one she tries on is light blue. It's perfect. It goes to her knees, but the back is longer. It's sleeveless and shows off her curves perfectly. I smile, "That has to be the one…" she smiles and twirls.

"Bloody hell, Draco's going to like that…" I say giggling as Ginny blushes, so it was my turn. I go in and see what Ginny gives me. I put on a dark crimson dress and look at my reflection. I walk out to see Ginny smirking. "Ginny...this is a ball, not a stripper club." I say groaning as she smirks. The dress is a low cut dress and it is quite short too, going to my mid thigh.

"Oh, but whats the fun in that?" she says smirking at me. "Harry would like that too." a voice behind Ginny says. I look over and see Harry smirking at me. "Oh shut up Harry, you're not supposed to be here." I say looking at his smirking figure.

"But why?" he says walking over to us, "'Mione, you look amazing, just saying." he says hugging me. I pull back and kiss him...it's been building up for a while… I smile and he kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my back.

"As much as I think this is adorable, this is quite….um….tonguey and….I'm getting worried this will turn into spontaneous shagging in the middle of the shop." I pull back and start laughing then coughing. "Really Ginny?" I ask turning to see Harry's flustered face.

"Go!" I say pushing Harry playfully who obeyed and and walks away winking at me as he goes. I roll my eyes and continue going through dresses.

Finally I found one, it was dark red, but lighter than the one I tried on before. It had black trim and a corset top. It was also sleeveless and it complimented my body as well as my complexion. "Ginny, I like this one." I say.

I walk out to see Ginny's mouth drop and nod then shoves me back in the room and pays for the dresses. I smile and we walk to a small café for dinner. I order a sandwich and a coke and we sit and talk while eating our food. "We should go back we only have 3 hours until the ball." I say paying for the food and Apparating out with Ginny.

"Okay, lets get to work, take another shower Hermione, you need to smell perfect, Hogsmeade smelt like smoke and now we both do too." I smile and go to take a shower. I get out and Ginny hands me some knickers. "What...is…" I say holding them up. They're lacy and black...not to mention sleeveless because of my dress. I look at Ginny who just smirks, "Harry may have intentions.." she says innocently as I put them on.

"Shut it Ginny. I don't want to know…" I say rolling my eyes as she gets into her undergarments. She's wearing the same as me except blue. "I never said Draco wouldn't either…" she said smirking. I roll my eyes and put on a robe so I can help Ginny with her dress, hair and makeup.

She gets into her dress and I dry then curl her damp hair then apply some basic makeup and give her the corsage Draco told me to give her. She puts it on then I take off my robe and am getting ready to put my dress on when. "Hey, Ginny, I have a question...Woah!" I spin around to see a smirking Ronald We and Ginny hiding so he can't see her dress. "What?" I say, obviously not picking up on why Draco is smirking and looking at me with a look full of lust.

"Um...what do you need…" I ask trying to ignore the stares he's giving me. "I was going to ask Ginny something so Harry didn't have to...but I guess...she's not alone." he says smirking. I roll my eyes, "Ginny, it's only Ron, you can go and talk to him outside." I say as she comes out of her hiding.

She smirks at me too then leaves with Ron quickly when I realize. "Shit, Ron just saw me naked…" I say and pull on my dress quickly, but I can't reach the zipper. I hear someone come in, assuming it is Ginny I say, "Hey, Gin, can you zip me up." I move my hair, but the hands that pull the zipper up, defiantly weren't Ginny's hands. "Harry?" I ask as I feel familiar lips on my neck kissing up to my ear. "Harry." I say knowing it's him. He mumbles into my neck and I turn around. He smiles and I kiss him on the lips quickly before shoving him out of the room.

"Ginny, come on!" I say yanking her in the room and locking the doors."Blimey Ginny, you couldn't tell me I was standing only in knickers in front of Ronald?" she snickers and I shoot her a serious look and she looks down at her feet. "Sorry." she says quietly. I nod and turn around. "Continue!"

She dries my hair then curls it, not in my normal curls, but in waves. I smile at my reflection then she pulls out a bag of makeup. "I'm better at doing this with my hands then with my wand." she says dabbing a red liquid on my lips and telling me to rub them together. I do what she says, then she gets to work with my eyes, then she slightly rubs something on my cheeks. I look at my reflection and see, the person looking back, looked like a better version of me.

"Woah." I say smiling, "Thats quite magical in itself." I say and she curtsies. I snort and she hands me a pair of heals and I slide them on. I'll still be shorter than Harry, but it'll make me feel taller. We both go down the stairs and find our dates waiting for us at the door. I take Harry's arm and Ginny takes Draco's arm. I give Draco a look and he smirks then I roll my eyes and pull Harry out the portrait hole.

"Draco's making me so mad right now I feel the need to hex him on the spot." I say as Harry puts his arm around me. I smile and cuddle into his body. "You smell nice." I say kissing Harry on the cheek. He smirks, "Right back at you." he says smirking. I pull him into the Great Hall, which has now been transformed into a ballroom.

"May I have this dance?" Harry says smiling and I take his hand. "Sure."

I wrap my arm around his neck then one in his hand and we both start dancing. I had an amazing night. We both were dancing all night beside the parts when we visited the snack table.

"This was such an amazing night, I don't want it to end." I say, my mind foggy. "and I think someone spiked the punch." I say giggling as Harry kissed me. "I can make it last longer, and I think it was Zabini who spiked the punch." Harry says. I nod and he holds out his arm so we can Apparate.

We Apparate to his room and I smirk at him. He raises his eyebrows and I grab his robes and pull him foreword kissing his passionately. He starts to unzip my dress and I slide it off. Revealing my lace knickers. He smirks then I unbutton his clothes and slide them off his back. He pulls off his pants then all we have left are our undergarments. I push him onto the bed and come down on him.

He puts a finger up, grabs his wand and closes the curtains around the bed. I put a silencing spell on it and he works on my bra, unclasping it and setting it down.

I was defiantly in for a night.

He removed all the clothing we have left and I start the teasing. I kiss down his neck and he thrusts into me. I scream out as he continues and we collapse on the bed, exhausted. We go under the covers and fall asleep.

**AN: Um...enjoy, review...and read...thanks...sorry if you don't like it, but I'm working on trying to figure out a way to make Draco nice again, and for Hermione to not like Harry as much... gosh so many emotions.. I just (WOW)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, Please, if you're reading this please try and read my other Fanfiction ****_"In a World, Of Magic"_**** it's about Albus Potter and Asteria Longbottom, who I made up by the way... Please read it... PLEASEEEE it might not be too good, but I'd appreciate it, and I'd really appreciate more feedback on this fan fic... I don't exactly know where it's going, but I promise I'll continue to update and add more chapters. I will finish this story, I love it, but I need some ideas! So without further ado... Chapter 6.**

I roll over in bed, Ginny didn't scream this morning, so it must be early. She normally wakes me up at 7 or 8. I stretch my arms then I realize I hit something. I sit up and scream because a bunch of guys are surrounding my bed. "What?" I ask standing up on the side of the bed...realizing that as well as there being guys in my room, something else is terribly wrong. How could I have forgotten. I look down at my body, which is only covered with Harry's shirt.

"Oh..." I say quietly, trying not to freak out. "Sorry..." I say blushing and quickly running out of the room, dress in hand. How did I actually agree to go and have sex with him? Of all people Harry Potter. I run back in my room, luckily Ginny was still in bed, her curtains drawn. I slide into my bed and pretend to wake up.

"Ginny...I'm taking a shower first okay...?" I ask, she doesn't reply. "Ginny?" I ask, opening the curtains then suddenly closing them again. "Wow...um..that was.." I rub my eyes and fall back on my bed. "'Mione... sorry about that.." she says poking her head out of the curtains. "It's okay, I was just a bit shocked...that's all." I say quietly. "You're only 15 Ginny...you're way too young to even think about that.." I say quietly.

"No, Hermione, we didn't actually have sex...we just...we were close...and I...stopped it." She says blushing and looking to the floor. She quickly gets some clothes on and sits on my bed. "But why him?" I ask confused. "Why not the person who actually brought you to the dance, hoping you could be his girlfriend?" She snorts, "Every one knows he doesn't like me!" she says giggling.

I sigh, "Why..." then I rub my eyes, "Well, get Zabini out of here, I'm showering.." I say sitting up on the bed.

"Wait...Hermione...why do you have Harry's shirt on..." then a smirk forms on her face, very slowly. "You actually did have sex with him." she says giggling.

I blush, "Yes, well...I don't know if I like him anymore...by the way..funny thing... While we were..yea...he kept saying your name..." I say smirking at the blushing red head.

"Seriously?" she says giggling, "Yeah, according to Ron, who happened to be watching me sleep..."

I shiver and Ginny shifts uncomfortably on the bed. "Harry's had a crush on you since 5th year..." I say smirking and her mouth gets wide. "How's that for news?" she smirks and kicks Blaise out, then pushes me into the bathroom and collapses on the bed.

I quickly shower and change into a pair of black Jeans and a white knit top with some boots.

"Ginny, lets go set something straight with Harry..." I say pulling her out of our room and into the common room where Harry, Ron and Draco sat. "Harry, Ginny likes you!" I say, smirking slightly when Ginny's mouth went slack and they both blushed.

I smile, "Well, there you go...both of you all Happy day! Now, who's going to the Quidditch match today, because if I remember correctly, all four of you are on the team." I say as she scramble up and out the door.

"You forgot something.." I say raising my hand, Draco comes and slings me over his shoulder. I whack him on the head. "What was that for?" he says dropping me to the floor and pulling me into the Great Hall.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me." I say smirking he smiles, "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like such an arse hole yesterday... I was just mad about you and Potter...and...I..." He says stumbling on his words, I just smile, "Apology accepted. Kinda...you were still a jerk" I say hugging him. Then we go over to our friends to eat breakfast.

"Are you and Ginny ever going to admit to yourselves you're perfect for each other. You both play Quidditch, you both...well..." I stop Draco from talking, "Shut it, Guys you really are perfect for each other." I say smiling and eating my eggs, "and you're oh so obviously going to win the match against Hufflepuff." I say to them.

Once they all start filling out I stop Harry. "I'm so sorry about last night..." I say, not making eye contact with him. "It's okay...just...Hermione was it your first time?" he asks nervously. I shake my head. He seems quite surprised by that. "Really..." he asks and I nod again. "You?" I ask him. He blushes and looks down at his feet.

"It was? Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, we shouldn't have...I...I took something you can't ever get back... I...Harry, I'm so sorry." I say sniffing and trying to hold back tears. Harry pulls my chin up. "'Mione, Honestly. Don't be sorry... I mean, I can't get it back, no big deal. I mean. I lost it to someone I care about...Just...not like that..." he says quietly. I nod and we stand in silence for a while.

"Mione...who'd you lose it to..?" he asks quietly. I try and avoid the topic, "You're going to miss your game, we should go..." I say pulling him out of the castle and to the Quidditch pitch. "Go make Gryffindor proud!" I say smiling. He nods and runs off to the field with his team and I go up to the seats and sit next to Luna, who is routing for Gryffindor. She's even wearing a Lion hat...I call that commitment.

"Hey Luna, how wast the dance?" I ask her looking at the teams warm up. "It was nice, though Neville isn't the best dancer, neither am I..." She says in her far away voice. I smile, "Yeah, my day could have been better, but it was good..." she smiles. "Did you know the whole time you danced Draco didn't stop staring at you?" she asks smiling, but her mind was far away with the Nargles...whatever those are.

"Really?" I ask and she turns her head toward me, "Yes, he would stand there, glaring at Harry, and Ginny got quite uncomfortable, so she went over to Blaise..." she says turning back to the team. "Neville asked me to be his girlfriend.. I said yes because he's really nice, but he doesn't seem to believe in Nargles..." She says sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Luna..." I say patting her back awkwardly.

"It's okay, it's because he's never seen a person die before." she says quietly. "Me neither." I say looking at her distant face. "Oh, that's good." she says half smiling half frowning, I have no idea how that's even possible.

"How long do you think it will take until Harry catches the snitch?" I ask her. "Not too long, he always catches it so quickly... so at the most an hour." I nod and turn back to the players who are now getting into the air, ready to start the game. "Go!" The coach says. Everyone starts flying around. Harry flies slowly above the game looking for the snitch. Ron is by the goals, making sure no one scores. Draco is passing the ball to Ginny and every one else is trying to get the ball away from her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" every one yells as Ginny shoots the ball into the hoop. "TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! 10-0 GAME LETS SEE WHERE IT GOES FROM HERE!" The announcer yells.

Harry suddenly swoops to the ground, swerving around students. I'm surprised the Hufflepuff seeker hasn't noticed yet. "Harry Potter's spotted the snitch..." the announcer says, but the Hufflepuff seeker can't spot Harry and the snitch.

Which I personally think is hilarious.

Harry's in the clouds right now, then he comes flying down with the snitch in his hand. "Harry Potter's found the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" the announcer shouts, and we all cheer.

Luna and I run over to the team and hug them all. "Go take a shower, you want to smell good for your victory party!" I yell over all the cheering.

They all start sprinting into the castle, I just walk with Luna then she comes into the Gryffindor common room.

I see some of the Gryffindor's in our year sitting in the common room, so I go and sit next to Draco.

"So what's going on now?" I say quietly. "We're doing 7 minutes in heaven..." they say smirking. I nod though I'm not sure I understand. "Ginny and Harry are in the closet right now..." Draco whispers in my ear. "What?" I say giggling, "That's hilarious, why are they there." He smiles, "Thats part of the game, we shove them in a closet and they can do whatever they want for 7 minutes."

I smirk and sit waiting for something to happen. "Wait...why is it so quiet?" I ask pointing to the closet that they're in. Draco smirks. "I bet you a Galleon they're snogging..." I say to him he smiles and shakes my hand. "Seven Minutes is up!" Ron says opening the door. They fall out on their faces, but I can see Harry's lips are swollen.

I put my hand out to collect my money. "You don't know they were actually..." he says but he too notices their flushed faces and swollen lips. He hands me a Galleon and I put it in my pocket. "Thank you..." But before I could say anything else, I find myself shoved into a closet with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"We had this coming didn't we...?" I ask him biting my lip, we were really close together. "Yeah, we kind of did." I look around and realize there's no room to do anything, but be smushed to the person you're in with.

"Draco...listen... I need to talk to you about something..." I say quietly. He looks up at me with his sky blue eyes and nods. I shift uncomfortably, "Did...this summer...did it mean anything to you...?" I ask quietly still looking at his feet.

"Mione..." he says softly, as if he's nervous that he'd say the wrong thing. "What we did this summer..." He says quietly into my ear, his breath tickling my neck, making my breathing hitch. "It meant something to me, it was my first time too..." he says quietly. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm so sorry for being so terrible to you yesterday, I'm really sorry." I shake my head, "It's forgotten. Draco...what did it mean to you?" I ask him nervously. "I don't know how to answer this...it felt...right..." he says quietly. I smile and look into his eyes which were very very close to mine.

"Why do you ask?" he says not moving his eyes away from mine. "Harry...well...we..." Draco looks down at his feet. "Draco...I'm sorry...but we...well..." "I understand" he snapped.

"Draco..." I say quietly, he doesn't look up. "He asked if it was my first time...I said it wasn't, but I couldn't help, but compare you to him...and..." He still doesn't look up. "

With Harry...it didn't feel real...like it did with you. With him it was alcohol induced and we didn't know what was happening. With you it was feeling in itself...Draco, It was real." I say my voice growing very quiet.

"Really?" he asks. I nod and he smiles then we lean foreword. Our lips almost touching when I hear the door nob almost open I jump away as fast as I can and Draco just chuckles.

"No snogging...nothing...you lot are boring!" Ginny says pushing us onto the couch. The next couple gets pushed into the room...which unfortunately for Ron...was him and Lavender Brown. Ron is terrified of Lavender Brown, she always tried to snog him... of course Ron was quite scared that she watched him sleep or something.

I couldn't wait to see how this turned out. Seven minutes later Ron runs out of the door, up the stairs and into his room, locking the door. Leaving all of us to crack up with laughter.

"Well...that was entertaining..." Draco says still laughing.

"No kidding!" I say still laughing as well. "Ron never looked so scared..." I say giggling.

Draco sits up straight and puts his hand over my mouth. I look to see Ron glaring at us two. I laughed into his hand.

He gives me a look and I shut up. "Sorry." I mumble into his hand. He rolls his eyes and once Ron leaves he lets go.

"Its okay." he says smiling, "but that was disgusting...why did you lick my hand?" He says wiping his hand on my hair.

I giggle and put my head on his shoulder, "Fun day... Congratulations by the way...winning the match." I say into his neck. "Thanks.." he says smiling. "Hermione..." he says quietly. I nod and cuddle closer to him. "What is this?" he asks gesturing to the both of us. I shrug. "What do you think Draco?" I ask getting my wand and starting a fire in the fire place.

"I think we're friends..." he says quietly. I remove my head from his shoulder feeling rejected. "But that's not what I want to be..." he says quietly putting his arm around me and letting me rest my head on his shoulder once more. "Oh really?" I say smirking. He nods, "Yeah...really." "Okay then...We're dating." I say uncertainly. He laughs quietly. "Yes 'Mione. We're dating."

"Well...that was fast..." says a voice behind us. I turn to see Harry and Ron standing shocked. "Who knew you were such a slut Hermione, you've had two boyfriends in two days!" Ron says glaring daggers. Draco pulls me closer as if shielding me from harm. "Ron..." Harry warned, "Seriously, I thought you'd grow up as an old cat lady...but who knows you probably still will. Hopefully you wont end up in a whore house or anything." Ron says, my face starts to grow red with anger.

"Well...Ronald, who was the one to go off whoring and cheat on me? Who was that...you...hell right it was." I say punching at his chest. Draco stands up with me and pulls me away from him. "Come on Mione...he's not worth it."

"Obviously someone thought I was..." then he stopped talking. I realize that Harry had put a silencing charm on him.

"I'm really sorry about him...he was...mad...when he heard that we... and he...well..." Harry looked at the ground and pulled Ron away. "We best get going..." He says quietly. After they leave Draco looks at me and I start crying. "It's okay Mione, he's not worth the tears." he says tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "You should go to bed..." he says. I walk up the stairs and wave goodbye to him. Then enter my room.

I put my pillow over my face and cry myself to sleep, still in my robes and shoes.

**A/N: For all those people wanting Draco and Hermione together as much as I do...here yah goooo!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: For the Review that said it'd be fun to do some battling...so here we go with some battling yeah?!**

* * *

I woke up, cheeks stained in my own tears. It's not the kind of thing you really want to wake up to. Tears staining your bed, clothing and face. I sigh and walk into the bathroom stepping into the shower. I quickly dry my face and apply some light makeup. Then I change into a clean robe and walk down to breakfast.

Draco sees me sitting away from everyone else, so he comes and sits next to me. "Why aren't you sitting with the lot?" he asks looking concerned.

"You do remember what happened yesterday...right?" He visibly tensed next to me. "That arsehole." he says and I try not to laugh at his comment, but I can't help, but smirk and Draco obviously saw I was better. He draped his arm around my shoulder and we start eating.

Ginny comes over and sits next to me. "I heard...are...are you okay, my stupid wank of a brother. I don't know what the hell he was thinking...Harry and I don't know if something's wrong with him."

I shrug. "He's being a prick...okay...I don't know what he was thinking opening his flapping mouth and spewing hate everywhere." I say angrily. Draco looks amused and Ginny looks worried. "Hermione, you've...never..." She obviously looks surprised I'm being mean to someone. I just roll my eyes and take a sip of pumpkin juice.

Harry soon leaves Ron all alone and sits next to us. "Sorry about Ron...he's being a..." I quickly interrupt with a hug. "It's fine, he's not worth it." I say cuddling into Draco. "I'm mad at him, you guys are his friends too, you should be with him right now..." I say looking at the floor.

Draco snorts, "Yeah...no." he says kissing my forehead, "we're your real friends.." he says smiling and taking a bite of food.

"But, guys he looks miserable over there. Look at him!" we all look and Lavender Brown was cuddling up to Ron who was trying so hard to get away.

"Awww, little Ronnie has a girlfriend." Harry says smirking as Ron flipped his arm so Lavender fell onto the floor with a thud, then he runs out of the Great Hall before she could follow him.

"He was a jerk, we don't think that he was fair, and we'd rather be supporting you." Ginny says smiling then returning to her food eagerly.

I put my head on Draco's shoulder. "This is going to be a long day." I say, he chuckles and his shoulders move when he laughs so I sit back up and continue eating. "I just want school to come back so we can do something!" I say groaning.

"Why don't we go flying...I can teach you how to..." Draco says smiling. "Well, I do kind of want to learn..." I say, thinking maybe it would get me away from all this odd tension. The tension from Ron, then Harry because of our impromptu sexual intercourse. So maybe if I flew I could leave everything behind.

Draco smiles and pulls me up and out of the room. He accio's two brooms, his own Ice-bolt, it was better than a Fire-bolt Then he let me use his old Nimbus 2001 from second year.

He knew it was my favorite since it was black and it looked sleek. I don't know I just thought it looked pretty.

We walk to the Quidditch Pitch and start getting ready.

I put my leg around it and push off, resulting in me taking off way faster than I had thought I was going to go.

I scream and try to make it stop, which it does, resulting in me jerking foreword, almost falling off my broom.

Draco comes over and helps balance me.

"Watch what I do...okay?" he asks. I nod and he flies foreword then stops.

I do that. Then he dips down a bit. So I follow him.

He keeps doing things and I follow after him.

After his help I get really into it and I go really fast, no not as fast as Quidditch players, but the fastest I've been.

Then I land next to Draco. "Impressed?" I ask smirking. He nods and hugs me. I melt into his touch and we stand there hugging in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Draco I'll be right back, I'm going to take a shower." I say walking into the Gryffindor common room to see the only person I didn't want to see.

"Oh look it's the Gryffindor Slut!" Ron says smirking. I roll my eyes and walk on. "Have a problem...well...You must be moody, did you take a pregnancy test? You seem to be getting larger!" he says rudely. I walk over and punch him in the nose.

"You stupid worthless fucking prick head! What does this have to do with you, do you just enjoy making fun of me. Is that your goal in life, to bring be to tears?" He smirks I get ready to swing at him and feel myself getting restraint.

Ron has out his wand. I can't breathe. I am on the floor unable to breathe. What has come over him? Has he suddenly turned into Lord Voldemort himself?

Then I remember something. _Voldemort can penetrate the minds of innocent wizards and drive them to madness, until they're practically begging for death he will finally kill them._

I scream and see dots in my vision. I see a blurred figure then I can breathe again, but I don't see who it is, because all I see is black.

When I regain consciousness I see Harry pointing his wand at Ron who is laughing evilly.

They both cast spells and are now fighting.

"Harry, listen to me..." I say, he turns his head, but not before binding Ron's body temporarily so he couldn't get him off guard.

"What?" He asks looking worried. "Remember what you told me about Voldemort? How he can penetrate minds..." I say quietly, his eyes widen then he looks at Ron and unbinds him, watching him closely to see what he does.

"You filthy Mudblood, why are you still alive?" He asks pointing his wand and saying, "_Crussio!" _I feel pain rushing through my body. I scream and fall to the floor rolling around.

Harry looks absolutely terrified. "Harry!" I screech. He pulls his wand out and says, "_Expelliarmus." _Ron's wand comes flying to Harry. Harry casts the spell that Professor Snape has been using to help keep Voldemort from his mind.

Harry stays focused and suddenly Ron falls to the ground screaming. Harry takes in a deep breath and Harry grabs my arm and picks me up bridal style and runs me to the hospital wing.

"Hermione drink this, it'll help." and that's all I remember hearing before everything went black.


End file.
